


One step at a time. One moment after another.

by ThunderLyeson



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk John is fun, Gen, Oneshot, Pre Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderLyeson/pseuds/ThunderLyeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Sherlock doesn't see the point in all this dressing up and acting like an utter idiot. John ends up proving him wrong in the most simplest of ways.<br/>Prompt: Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step at a time. One moment after another.

“John, this is ridiculous,” Sherlock tugged at the plastic fangs in his mouth before crossing his arms across his chest with a huff.

“If you don’t want to go Sherlock, then you can stay in tonight,” John shrugged, glancing backwards at Sherlock, tugging his dog tags into place.

A sharp sensation, one that he wasn’t really used to at all, filled his chest. Sherlock had no idea what it was but simply shoved it to the back of his mind, cold, emotionless mask back in place. If he was to make a conclusion, he’d say what he’d felt was jealousy but Sherlock would _never_ be jealous about something as stupid as letting John go to this party alone.

“I suppose it could make for an interesting experiment,” Sherlock mused, rolling his eyes. He may as well take advantage of the situation and twist it for his own needs. Well, that and it’d end up keeping him entertained just for a little bit.

“See, it isn’t so bad!” John joked, slipping his arms into his jacket with a smile being sent at Sherlock.

Sherlock didn’t reply, simply huffing again and walking out the door, not even bothering to wait for John. He’d catch up… eventually.

But what a sight they must be. An undead soldier and a vampire that _obviously_ didn’t enjoy the holiday. Well, all in all, they did scare some trick and treaters on the way to the party.

After a few hours of having to interact with the other quite dull people, Sherlock dragged a very drunk John out who just wouldn’t stop giggling.

The smallest of smiles worked its way across John’s lips, finding he, at the moment, was the happiest he’d been in weeks. He’d been able to interact with other people without being interrupted by Sherlock for once. No cases or problems. Just simple relaxation. It probably didn’t help that by the end of the night he’d gotten a few numbers. So yes, you could say that John Watson was a ‘very happy bunny, er, soldier.’

Resting his head back against the soft seat of a taxi Sherlock had found, he looked over at his friend, still grinning like an absolute fool, clearly delirious.

“What?” Sherlock snapped, glaring at the drunken man. The glare wasn’t very powerful though as the detective turned his gaze back out the window, frowning.

“Nothin’, ” John slurred, watching the oh so pretty lights pass by quickly. In no time they were outside 221B. He climbed out of the taxi, going to give the taxi driver a few notes but found he could not simply stop laughing. Honestly, he couldn’t even remember why he was still laughing. So, instead, he left the payment to Sherlock. 

Sherlock decided he didn’t like John this drunk. It was a simple nuisance and frankly, it was getting on his nerves. With a low sigh, he gave the driver a few notes, told him to keep the change and only just prevented John from falling over. God, the man was a doctor, did he not realise how badly this would impact his body? 

Pouting softly, John turned his head, giving his attempt at a glare. Of course, this didn’t work and it just made John giggle and laugh louder at the serious look on Sherlock’s face.

“You’re very strange drunk John,” Sherlock murmured, opening the door and helping his friend up the stairs, refraining from just leaving the doctor on the stairs till morning. It would be so much easier but no doubt John would be complaining about a bad back tomorrow.

“I’m not drunk Sherly, just very tipsy!” John argued, stumbling a little before catching himself, using their flat door to help him back up. 

This was greeted with an eye roll as Sherlock didn’t bother to reply. He nudged John out of the way, simply heading over to the couch and sinking down. Snatching his laptop up, he went about his business, checking his emails for anything interesting.

_Uncle. Uncle. Brother. Fraud. Robbery. Assault. Jealous-._

Sherlock stopped checking his emails as he felt a presence settling itself next to him on the sofa. He lifted his laptop, blinking as he noticed John’s head resting against the side of his thigh, snoring lightly, already pretty much passed out.

Fingers hesitating above John’s head, Sherlock could only keep his attention on his laptop for so long before placing it back on the table. Nothing interesting. Of course. There never was. He touched his fingers to John’s head lightly, waiting for the protests. None came. This brought a smirk to his lips, eyes closing slowly. The position, though he would never admit it, made him feel a lot happier and, surprisingly, a lot safer than usual. The feeling in his chest, though a warm one, made itself known as he fell asleep.

That was the position Mrs. Hudson found them in when she came to check on them in the morning. Although, yet again, he’d obviously deny it, but that had to have been his favourite Halloween since he could actually remember.


End file.
